


Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Birth Control, Consent, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Felching, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Scratching, Sexually Experience Reader, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: To celebrate Kuroo’s birthday, the two of you have a night out at the movie theater. It’s fun and you know he enjoyed himself, but what you didn’t know if tonight was the night he would finally agree to come over to your place. He’s been nervous and felt inadequate since you have sexual experience and he doesn’t, saying he ‘doesn’t wanna disappoint you’ and all that nonsense. You do your best to go slow and make him comfortable so that he can enjoy his first time, but maybe he really isn’t looking for that.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors. I was up until 5 am last night writing this cause I had motivation and drive for once (shocking). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

You yawn as the two of you step outside of the movie theater. Kuroo chuckles as his free arm is soon claimed within your hold, the other carrying the popcorn bucket you asked to be refilled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Did you find the movie  _ that _ boring to the point that it made you sleepy?”

“No. Movie theaters are cold and the cold makes me sleepy. Plus, it’s cold out so that doesn’t help much.”

“Mhm.”

You pout as you reach around him to grab a handful of popcorn.

“You literally ate more than half of the bucket earlier. Plus dinner earlier. Where does it all go?”

“To my thighs which you love so much.”

The blush that appears on his cheeks makes you giggle. You finish off your handful of popcorn before you brush off the remaining butter and salt.

The evening is cool as the weather bounces between fall and winter. Your walk to the train station is peaceful as the two of you talk about the movie. Well, Kuroo’s talking and you’re listening to him, enjoying watching his enthusiasm as he nerds out. For a moment, you tune out outside noise as your thoughts swirl around with an idea in mind. The feeling of Kuroo’s long fingers gently tipping your chin up brings you back.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking about something.”

“Thinking about what?”

“That’s a surprise, birthday boy.”

_ If you’ll agree, of course. _

“I told you you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Too bad.”

Kuroo chuckles as he pinches your cheek, making you wince. You swat his hand away and eat another handful of popcorn. The train finally reaches your stop, Kuroo lacing your hands together as you walk. When you reach your apartment you purse your lips. You want to invite Kuroo in, even ask him to spend the night, but know he’s turned you down before. The rejection still stings a bit. As you open your mouth to thank Kuroo for the wonderful evening and bringing you home, he speaks.

“Is it okay if I come in?”

You stare at him, dumbfounded. You recollect yourself and clear your throat.

“Oh,  _ yeah! _ ”

You don’t mean to sound so enthusiastic and eager, but shake it off as you approach your apartment door with Kuroo following. You can’t help the smile that breaks out on your face as you open the door.

“Pardon the intrusion.”

“Oh, hush.”

Kuroo chuckles as you both slip off your shoes.

“I apologize for not having guest slippers for you.”

“Really? As much as you ask me over?”

“I don’t have your shoe size.”

“Ah, I see.”

You pad into the main area and smile as your cat hops up onto the dining table.

“Hey, Ghost.”

You scratch the black cat’s chin, his purr vibrating against your fingers.

“Ghost?”

“Yeah. He’s a sneaky little shit who always disappears.”

Kuroo holds out his hand and Ghost gives a hesitant sniff. He’s quick to nudge into Kuroo’s hand, purring louder.

“He’s so friendly.”

‘He’s bipolar. Don’t trust him for too long. Would you like something to drink?”

“Water’s fine, thank you.”

You grab the water pitcher from the fridge and move to grab two glasses from the cabinet. After putting the pitcher back you turn around to see Kuroo picking up Ghost, sitting on the couch with the cat in his lap. You smile and sit beside Kuroo, giving him his glass and taking a sip from yours. He thanks you and takes a sip before setting it on your coffee table, wary not to spill any on the cat.

“Happy birthday, Tetsurou.”

“You’ve said that like eight times today, gorgeous.”

“I know.”

Kuroo smirks and leans over to kiss you. You sigh in contempt as his lips meet yours, moving slowly against one another. Ghost hisses before he scurries off somewhere in your apartment. Neither of you pays him any mind as the kiss heats up. Kuroo takes your glass from you and sets it on the coffee table alongside his, his hands finding your hips to pull you to straddle his lap.

Your hands cup his face as you kiss him earnestly, your tongue slipping into his mouth. He groans, his hands gripping you tighter as he gently grinds up against you. Kuroo breaks the kiss, a hiss making it past his lips.

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

Looking down, you can see a bulge in his jeans. You bite your lip and rest your forehead against his.

“We can stop if you want.”

“No, I don’t want to.”

The heated look in his eyes has you swallowing nervously.

“Okay. Then, what do you wanna do?”

“I don’t- I don’t know.”

“That’s okay. Follow my lead.”

Kuroo nods his head as if you posed a question, his eyes watching your tongue drag along your bottom lip. Your hands move from his jaw to his hair, gripping it tightly and forcing him to look up at you. There’s something that flashes in his eyes but you can’t pinpoint what it is as his breathing becomes labored.

“This okay?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

You kiss him again, devouring his moans as you tug his hair. Every few minutes you loosen and tighten your grip, watching his reaction to see how much he likes it or if it’s too much. You break the kiss, both of you panting heavily.

“Can I ask you something, babe?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever had sex before?”

His eyes widen but there’s no denial in them. You watch his Adam's apple as it bobs.

“...n-no.”

“Do you want to stop? If you’re uncomfortable-”

“No! Please, keep going.”

Kuroo looks at you with conviction. You smile and release his hair, leaving it more in disarray. You climb off his lap, kneeling on the floor between his legs. His eyes widen slightly as your hands move to his belt and zipper. You move slowly, watching to see if he’s going to tell you to stop. When he doesn’t, you free his erection, your eyes widening slightly at how big he is.

You wrap your hand around his girth, watching Kuroo tilt his head back as he moans. You smile as you stroke him slowly, swiping your thumb over the head every time a fresh bead of pre leaks from the tip. For a moment, you’re lost in thought as you stare at his uncut cock, your mouth going dry and the wet heat between your legs growing.

“Tetsurou?

“Y-Yes?”

“Can I suck you off?”

“Y-Yeah.”

You sit up and run your tongue from his base to tip, moaning softly and needing no further incentive. Kuroo’s leg twitches, jarred by the feeling of your tongue. You do it a few more times, pulling back his foreskin as you do. You wrap your lips around his cock, pulling a moan from the raven-haired man.

Humming with satisfaction, you bob your head and swirl your tongue around his cock. Just seeing the erotic expression on his face and hearing the noises he makes as you please him has you hot and bothered. You keep your hand at the back of Kuroo’s cock as you pick up your pace, startling him slightly as he wasn’t prepared.

“Wait.  _ Fuck. _ Y/n.”

“Hmm?”

“Slow down. Feels too fucking good.”

You whine but abide by his request, slowing down until you finally stop. Kuroo’s breathing is labored as he looks down at you with his hair stuck to his forehead due to his sweat. He cups the side of your face softly. You turn your face and nip his palm before giving it a light kiss.

“Why’d you want me to slow down? It’s  _ your _ birthday. Let me treat you.”

“Not uh. This isn’t a one-way street.”

You giggle and roll your eyes. Kuroo glares at you before his hand moves from your cheek to the back of your head, gripping your hair at the base. He pulls you up and you moan but it’s cute off as Kuroo kisses you hungrily. Kuroo stands and picks you up, catching you off-guard. 

“Which door is your bedroom?”

“The one on the left.”

As he walks, the kiss continues until Kuroo’s back hits the mattress with you on top. You smile as you sit up, pulling off your shirt in one smooth motion.

“ _ Fuck, _ gorgeous. You’ve got me so fucking rock hard.”

“Good.”

Your hands slip under Kuroo’s shirt, pushing it up and over his head. Kuroo huffs and helps you out of the rest of your clothes, sitting up so he can kiss any skin that he exposes that’s within reach.

“Babe. Can I-  _ Fuck! _ ”

You don’t mean to cut him off, but you can’t keep your hands off him; well, his cock.

“Sorry.”

S’fine. Just… fucking sit on my face.”

_ Oh? _

“You sure.”

“Y/n. I really appreciate you making sure I’m comfortable since you have more experience than me, but if you drag this on much longer I’m going to lose it.”

“That sounds interesting.”

“ _ Y/n! _ ”

“Alright, alright.”

You give him a quick kiss as you adjust your position while Kuroo strips the rest of his clothing. You blush as you kneel over his face, feeling slightly self-conscious. Kuroo’s hands wrap around your thighs, a low moan escaping him.

“God, you’re fucking beautiful. I would die happy if you suffocated me with these thighs.

“ _ Tetsurou! _ ”

You want to chastise him, but feeling his tongue drag through your folds has you moaning and your embarrassment fading. You lower yourself slightly so he has easier access and lay across him, taking his cock back in your mouth.

“Your pussy tastes so fucking good, gorgeous.”

Instead of a coherent response, you moan around his cock. Kuroo’s lips wrap around your clit as he slips a finger in your hole, pulling whimpers from you. Even though Kuroo had told you he’d never had sex, the way and how good he is at eating you out makes you think otherwise. Adding a second finger, Kuroo presses along your walls until he finds your g-spot. It takes him a bit, but as soon as you violently jerk he focuses his attention on repeatedly pressing the same area.

You lose focus on sucking Kuroo’s cock, the pleasure from your building orgasm distracting you. Kuroo’s hold on your thighs tightens when he feels you pull away slightly. His fingers pick up their pace as his tongue circles your clit. You sob as you orgasm, grinding your core on your boyfriend’s face. The soft sounds of Kuroo swallowing pull you out of your orgasmic haze, your eyes going wide. Kuroo finally releases you with a slick  _ pop _ .

“Fuck hell, y/n. That-”

“-was amazing.”

“I was gonna say hot, but that works too.”

Kuroo turns his face and sucks a mark into your thigh.

“Can I  _ please _ fuck this pretty pussy of your, babe?”

“Yes, just-”

You squeal as Kuroo rolls the two of you over. You blink, looking up into hooded hazel eyes. There’s a blush on his face that makes you quirk your head curiously.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have a condom.”

The look Kuroo gives you causes your heart to clench. He looks like an adorable sad puppy. You grab his face and kiss him, pouring as much love as you can into it.

“It’s fine. I’m on birth control.”

“You’re not just saying that, are you?”

“No, I’m not. I have an IUD.”

“A what?”

Kuroo’s brow furrows and it makes you laugh. You kiss along his jaw until you get to his ear, nipping the lobe softly.

“Come on, Tetsurou.  _ Fuck. Me. _ ”

As if his self-restraint finally snaps, he thrusts in balls deep, causing both of you to moan. The fact that you can feel the head of Kuroo’s cock kiss the entrance to your womb causes your walls to flutter around him.  _ Did he get bigger?! _ You don’t get long to think about it or adjust to his girth before he’s snapping his hips against yours. Kuroo kisses you as he finds a rhythm that both of you like, the drag of his cock going in and out driving you insane.

“Holy  _ fuck _ . Your cock feels so good. Tetsurou, more,  _ please. _ ”

“Babe. You’re so fucking wet for me. Oh,  _ fuck. _ ”

You smile at him, your nails dragging down his back. The low growl that escapes him makes you quiver, his pace increasing as he fucks you harder.

“Fuck, babe. I can’t hold it any longer. I’m gonna cum.”

You wrap your legs around him, his eyes going wide yet soon calming with understanding. You whimper as he grabs your hips, lifting you slightly and changing the angle. Kuroo focuses on hitting your g-spot to the point you can’t control your orgasm.

“Wait, wait, wait.  _ Fuck! _ ”

Your back arches and you cry out as your orgasm, your nails digging into his back. Kuroo swears as you get tight, forcing him to follow you, and he orgasms after thrusting a few more times. He sets you back down on your bed, his forehead resting on your chest. You pet his head softly only to stop at the sudden sharp pain that blooms on your chest. Kuroo has sucked another mark onto the sensitive skin of your breast, the bruise instantly forming.

“Hey! No more marks.”

“And why not?”

The dopey satisfied look on his face pisses you off but it also makes you happy. Kuroo finally sits up but you both wince as you realize he’s still inside of you. He pulls out slowly, watching his cum leak out of you.

“Fuck. I have to clean up or my sheets will get stained.”

Kuroo raises a brow and crawls down your body, kissing along the way.

“What’re you doing?”

“Cleaning up my mess.”

You stare at him with shock and fist his hair to stop him, but he isn’t fazed. He’s gentle this time as he isn't trying to rile you up. You blush and look away, letting Kuroo’s hair go.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why do you have that look?”

“It’s embarrassing. Never had someone do  _ that _ before.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mm.”

“Good. I get to claim I was your first for something like you were for me.”

“You nerdy sap.”

You grab a pillow from behind you to hit him with, making him laugh.

“Let’s go shower. Then we can have some of your birthday cake.”

“You got me a cake? Were you expecting me to stay?”

“I  _ made _ you a cake. And a girl can only hope.”

“ _ Made?! _ ”

“Yes.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

You giggle as Kuroo practically leaps from your bed, to which you follow.  _ Stupid lovable nerd. My nerd. _


End file.
